The Flood Years
by yerachael
Summary: Anybelle Phillips is quiet, thoughtful and eager to please. In fact she's constantly treading the line of being too nice, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she's timid. New to Sweet Amoris, Anybelle can't wait to settle in and make new friends. Friends which will hopefully last a lifetime.
1. November 21st

"But you can't start. Only a baby can start. You and me - why, we're all that's been. The anger of a moment, the thousand pictures, that's us. This land, this red land, is us; and the flood years and the dust years and the drought years are us. We can't start again."

(John Steinbeck, _The Grapes of Wrath)_

* * *

**Chapter One: November 21st**

My eyes and nose watered as I jogged slowly around the park opposite my new house in the small town of Sweet Amoris. Although it was only November the air was bitter cold and there was even a thin layer of frost coating the grass, which, having lived in Australia my whole life, was the complete opposite of what I was used to. Nevertheless on that grey morning, one day after my mother, step-father and I had picked up and moved to the other side of the world, I was up and fighting to retain some sense of order in my life; in the form of my ritualistic jog.

Given that this new park was significantly smaller than the one that I'd used for my morning exercise for the previous three years, I decided I'd circle it four times. By the time I was on the final lap I knew every gnarled tree and mossy park bench, so it was easy for me to spot the new entity. A man.

I say _man_ but that was before I got closer and realised he wasn't so much a fully-grown male as he was one about my age, which would make him seventeen. Now I understand that usually when a teenage girl is out by herself in a deserted park early in the morning and sees a handsome young stranger walking towards her she should be wary, but there are two reasons why this didn't apply to my situation. Firstly, I am not the sort of girl who typically attracts the attention of _anyone_, let alone anyone who you would consider a risk. And secondly, the boy hardly seemed threatening.

The first thing I noticed about him was his height, which, even from the other side of the park, I could tell was mostly due to the incredible length of his willowy legs. It wasn't until he was only a few metres away from me, and I'd slowed my jog to a leisurely walk, that I saw his eyes and I was instantly struck speechless. The left one was a gorgeous emerald green and the right was as gold as the small locket concealed by the turtleneck jumper I wore. For a moment I wondered if all the people of Sweet Amoris had heterochromia, which I know is dumb.

"Good morning," the boy said in a deep, theatrical voice once we'd both stopped beside a particularly large oak tree.

"Morning," I said quietly. Although he didn't seem scary that didn't change my naturally shy disposition.

"I'm sorry for being so forward but newcomers are something of a novelty in Sweet Amoris," the boy continued friendlily, holding out his gloved right hand, "My name is Lysander."

I pondered over his eyes for only one more second before offering him my own hand and shook his lightly. "I'm Anybelle."

"With a 'Y' or an 'A'?" Lysander asked casually as he stuffed his hands back in the pockets of his long black coat. The buttons of the garment were large and silver, going all the way down the front until it stopped just shy of his knees. It was very classy.

"A 'Y'," I murmured, tucking a stray red curl behind my ear, now suddenly feeling self-conscious about my blue leggings and black turtleneck. Again I know this was dumb because I was in the middle of jogging after all.

The corners of Lysander's mouth curled up into a soft smile, "Apparently I'm not the only one whose parents like French names."

I nodded in response. Don't forget, I'm shy.

"Well welcome to Sweet Amoris, Anybelle. I hope you like it here," Lysander continued, apparently not entirely put off by my lack of enthusiasm. Although, I'd be lying if I said that it didn't look as though he was at least partly trying very hard to talk to me. It occurred to me that he may as well have been quiet as well by the way he kept averting his eyes.

I nodded again and smiled. "It was nice meeting you," I said, looking up at him through my long lashes. He really was very tall.

"The pleasure was mine," he said in an especially theatrical manner, before turning around on the heel of his black boots and walking over to the frost sodden bench and sitting down. With a well-practiced flourish he brought out a small, over-stuffed notepad from one of the large pockets of his coat and began scribbling in it with a pen. Only once did he glance up at me as I jogged the last corner of the park before crossing the street and returning home.

Well, my mother called it _home_ at least. For me _home _was still the small, white townhouse in Australia where I'd lived with my father up until he died when I was thirteen, even though it was now owned by a young indie couple and smelled like cabbage and cigarettes every time I used to walk past it on my way to school. Believe it or not but my old school was more of a home to me than any of the houses I'd lived in with my mother and her new husband in the last four years, at least there I had people I could talk to.

My friends had been as devastated as me when we found out I was moving to America and the last two weeks I had with them we'd all spent far more time hanging out and not studying than was wise, seeing as our school year finished the day before I left. Which meant we all had finals on the same days we were trying to squeeze in quality girl time; shopping, movies, pamper nights…the works. Fortunately we all passed with flying colours and I could spend my first semester at Sweet Amoris High more or less making friends and becoming accustomed to this new, strange, place because I'd already passed year eleven. Or _junior year_ as it was called in the Land of Stars and Stripes.

But in the new house, in the new town, I had yet to make any friends and that was sad considering the two people who I'd moved there with. My mother and I had never been close, mostly because she'd left my father and me behind in her quest for power and importance, which meant I hadn't really spent a lot of time with her since I moved onto being bottle-fed. It was also partly because she cheated on my wonderful father, divorced my wonderful father, didn't fight for any sort of custody over me, and then married the man she'd had an affair with. Bill. Bill Faulty. I'm not even going to bother going into how aptly his parents named him.

So on that cold morning after I met Lysander, I walked into my new house covered in a slick coating of shining sweat and immediately threw myself into the shower. The best thing about my new situation was my private bathroom with the high-pressured showerhead; you can't get water-guzzling items like that in Australia, what with the whole country more or less being on constant drought alert. The steaming hot water quickly drowned out the chill that had latched itself onto my skin and by the time I padded my way along the white-carpeted landing to my bedroom, I was feeling entirely refreshed and ready for the day. My first full day in Sweet Amoris.

Emerging from my room dressed in jeans and a thick jumper with half of my red, shoulder length, curls pulled up in a ponytail, I quickly scurried downstairs to the kitchen and indulged myself with a cup of tea and a bowl of cinnamon porridge. And I would've made it back safely to my room without a parental confrontation if it hadn't been for my urge to make a second cup of tea to take back upstairs with me. However, I wasn't so lucky.

Now don't get the wrong idea, I'm really a nice person. I'm shy, quiet and I really jus want to make people happy, but unfortunately not everyone appreciates this. Some people see my behavior as a sign of weakness rather than one of respect and self-confidence, and my mother and Bill are two of these people. They are also two of the reasons why I have a bone to pick with loud-mouthed attention seekers.

"Ah, Anybelle, I thought I heard you moving about," my mother said with a honey-sweet smile, the same one that I just knew she used on her clients and employees. You don't get to be a partner in a major international law firm without perfecting the art of kissing-up.

"Morning," I said in a way of reply, refusing to make eye contact with the dressing gown wearing couple as I waited for my teabag to finish soaking.

"Pumpkin, would you like a coffee?" Mother sung, kissing the chubby man on the cheek as she glided around the kitchen isle until she stood by my side.

"One sugar and no milk, as always, Pea," Bill replied, smiling at her over the top of the Saturday newspaper, his glasses resting far too close to his eyes.

I had to admit that they were very happy together; in fact they were as close to soul mates as is probably possible. Although it made me queasy to think how the workaholic, uncompassionate, brunette tornado standing beside me could possibly have ever snagged my father. It made the whole notion of marriage seem like a trick in my eyes somehow. Nevertheless, I was always impressed at the way that Mother and Bill were happy to tread on whoever they needed to in order to achieve their goals. The world really does need ambitious people like that, but it also needs caring people like my father and me to calm the waters afterwards.

As soon as my tea was dark enough, I put in a splash of milk and bade the middle-aged couple farewell. Once I was safely back in my room and had the door closed, I sat down at my desk and logged in to IM. By my calculations I estimated that it was about 11PM in Australia and given that it was Christmas holidays there, I knew at least some of my closest friends would be online. Sure enough I only had enough time to take one sip of my tea before my best friend, Jules, sent me a message.

_JulesBunny: Babe! You're here! OMG you're here! How was the flight?!_

_AnyBells?: The flight was fine, the town's even better and the snow is incredible! I miss you so much!_

And I really did miss my raven-haired partner in crime. Jules and I had been best friends since we could walk and we'd been neighbours before that. We'd only stopped being neighbours until my father suddenly died from an undetected aneurism and I'd moved in with my mother.

_JulesBunny: I miss you too! I want photos, lots and lots of photos! And video chat!_

_AnyBells?: As soon as something interesting happens I promise I'll take photos! Like on Monday, I've got my first day at Sweet Amoris High. Can we video chat now?! I just had a shower so this is about as good as it's gonna get, as you know haha._

_JulesBunny: Just keep your head high and everyone will love you!_

_JulesBunny: I wish we could but I'm about to go to sleep so the panda eyes are out haha. And don't talk about my best friend like that, you're always beautiful and you should know it!_

_AnyBells?: Not as beautiful as you!_

Being teenage girls we continued on like that for a while before Jules decided it was time for her to go to sleep. Which meant it was time for me to finish unpacking.

* * *

_Hello! Welcome to my new fanfic! This was just something to get us started and I hope you liked it :)_

_Thank you so much to everyone who helped me gain the ideas and inspiration to write another story on here. I'd especially like to thank the following lovely ladies, who I will also thank again individually when I draw upon their specific ideas: littleangelickitten, Animefreak1145, AliceXxX, FlutterBlade, Airi Chou and xXJuuLXx._

_See you soon!_


	2. November 22nd

**Chapter Two: November 22nd**

The next day began with an even more startling cold bite to the air, if that were even possible, and as a result I was out of the house a good half hour later than usual. Not that it really mattered. Of course it wasn't just the weather that had me seeking the comfort of my blankets, there was also my mother to consider.

As I'm only human, my unpacking the previous day had been sprinkled with trips to the bathroom and kitchen and my mother had taken every opportunity to assert herself as the remaining alpha in the new house. Sometimes I thought that Bill's extraordinary weight could well be attributed to emotional over eating, which was made plausible by how emasculated I believed he felt. Bill Faulty. But I digress. I guess what I'm trying to say is: November 21st had been like a very efficient boot camp. With _extra_ spirit crushing authority on the side.

By the time I had finally blinked the sleep out of my eyes, gotten dressed and set foot on the unbelievably green grass of Greene Park, it was almost 7AM. I knew I'd have to do better than that when I started school the next day and it was a comfort to think that I only had one week of classes before the three-week Christmas break, in which time I was hoping my body would adjust to the lack of UV rays. With that thought in mind I zipped up my jacket and began stretching out my skinny legs. I adored my morning runs; they were the perfect time for quiet contemplation without being afraid of being interrupted.

That is why I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard someone clear his or her throat somewhere behind me. Whirling around at neck-breaking speed, I was alarmed to see Lysander with his head bent low over his notebook. It was unusual for me to not take careful note of my surroundings, but then again he did blend in beautifully with the shadows. I watched him for a few moments, expecting him to look up and address me, but I quickly realised that he didn't even notice I was there. And why would he expect to see me at what was still a fairly early hour on a Sunday morning.

Convinced that the handsome teenager hadn't been waiting for me, not that anyone ever would, I finished me stretches and began my jog. I was at peace. Just as they did every morning when I was surrounded by the silent souls of the tree, my thoughts arranged themselves with sharp clarity. My friends; I'd make new ones. My father; frozen in time as the perfect man I held in my heart and the locket around my neck. My mother; manageable, and hopefully not as beastly as I perceived her. The boy sitting on the other side of the park, oblivious to the world around him; understandable. It was these moments of quiet contemplation that I practically lived for.

As I rounded the corner leading me back towards Lysander, I allowed myself to scrutinize his appearance. If it weren't for his silver hair, dyed black at the tips and sweeping across the left side of his face, and his pale, porcelain-like skin, he really would have been completely consumed by the shadows of the tall evergreen looming over where he sat. Just as he had done the day before, he wore the same long black coat with the large silver buttons and high collar; like something out of the Victorian era. The edges of the legs of his grey pants were slightly damp from the frost and his black boots sparkled with dew in the morning light. I wondered how long he'd been sitting there, consumed with thought and scribbling mercilessly in his notebook.

I recognised the look of tranquil concentration on his face as soon as I saw it. It was exactly how I knew I looked on my runs. It appeared that we both enjoyed the mornings for the solitude we could grasp from them.

Content to not draw any attention to myself, and thereby letting us both remain in our own little worlds, I continued on past Lysander without acknowledging him. The larger world had another plan though because no sooner had I passed within metres of the boy, a twig snapped under my foot. The noise seemed far louder than was physically possible, judging by the splintered remains of the offending item when I stopped and stared at them accusingly.

"Anybelle?" Came the soft, almost monotone voice from behind me.

"Good morning," I replied softly, turning around to face Lysander.

"How long have you been here?" He asked with a bashful half-smile as he closed his notebook. There wasn't really much point in him shutting it, besides courtesy, because I was far enough away that his handwriting looked nothing more than bumpy lines on the yellowing pages. I wondered how long he'd had it.

"Not long."

"Well, I apologise for not greeting you. If I'd seen you I would have."

"Um, that's no problem…"

"Still, it's only polite."

"Um, well, I didn't want to disturb you."

Lysander smiled again. He really held my attention in the way an actor does on stage and I had no doubt that it was the uniqueness of his face. The multi-coloured eyes and hair, not to mention the picture perfect angles of his cheekbones, nose and jaw. It was nice to know that there were _some _naturally attractive people around who didn't feel the need to plaster themselves on posters and television, in a human ego sort of way.

The pause in our conversation grew by the second and I was becoming more and more self-conscious. I blame typical teenage girl syndrome, of which I knew I was a victim. "I'll let you get back to your writing," I said finally, sending him a small smile before turning and letting my steady strides lead me away.

For the next hour we continued doing our own thing, the only interaction being the friendly nods we gave each other every time I passed by him on my circuit. On the sixth time I passed him I slowed down, planning to say a short, polite goodbye before heading home. He had been right, it was only well mannered considering we obviously lived near each other and, based on the fact that there was only one school in Sweet Amoris, were going to be classmates.

Lysander peered up at me, having heard my slowing footsteps.

"It was nice seeing you again, Lysander…" I started, running a hand through my red curls.

"You too. Do you mind if I ask if you'll be joining us at school tomorrow?"

"Um, yes, I am."

"I only ask because your accent is clearly Australian and I know they have different semesters to us. You would have already finished the school year, is that correct?"

"Well, yes. But I'm repeating the last term here."

"Ah, I see."

"Not because I _need _to, I mean I passed all my subjects. It's just part of moving here, legal requirements…"

Lysander smiled in an understanding way, his green eye creasing up at the corners. "That makes sense. I suppose it will be a good time to get to know everyone as well, without the stress of _needing _to make deadlines."

"Something like that," I giggled. "What grade are you in?" If he could be polite and ask questions then so could I. Especially if it meant not needing to go home so soon. Besides, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't curious as to why he was out so early on the weekend.

"I'm in the junior class," he replied, deciding again to close the book open on his lap.

"Oh, so am I." I knew he looked around my age.

Lysander must have been thinking the same thing because the look on his face was one of satisfaction, as if I'd just clarified one of his questions. "I can introduce you to our classmates tomorrow if you'd like," he said professionally.

I grinned; it would be nice to know someone on my first day. The world obviously knew what it was doing. "That would be really nice, thanks…as long as it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all, it would be a pleasure. That's why I offered."

Just then the friendly look on his face changed as he saw something behind me. I flicked my cerulean blue eyes to the side and peered in the direction he was looking. It was another boy, maybe a few years older than us; with ebony hair cut in a similar way to Lysander's and dressed in a black overcoat and brown pants. The purple cravat peaking out from his white dress shirt and knee-high black boots gave him an overall Victorian look.

"Do you know him?" I asked, turning to look at Lysander again.

"I do," he replied with a good-natured sigh as he stood up and stepped over to my side. In order to keep eye contact I had to tilt my head up significantly. I wasn't exactly short, but beside him I certainly felt that way. "That's my older brother, Leigh."

"Do you know why he's here?" Checking my watch I saw that it was still only 8:30AM and it _was_ a Sunday after all. Maybe they were one of those families who went to church every week and Lysander was late for the service. That would explain why the two of them were dressed to impeccably, expect that Lysander had looked the same the day before as well.

"It's my birthday," Lysander said smugly, smiling down at me with twinkling eyes. "I knew he'd realise I wasn't there sooner or later."

"Lys!" Leigh called, his voice hoarse as though he'd only just woken up. "I've been looking for you."

Lysander chuckled quietly as his brother approached us.

"Why do you always do this, little brother, it's getting old."

"Come on, Leigh, you know I hate celebrating my birthday. It's so self-centered."

I had to agree with him on that. I didn't like my birthday for precisely the same reason, it went against my whole don't-be-an-attention-seeker-because-people-like-that-are-annoying philosophy.

"Too bad," Leigh said teasingly, ruffling up Lysander's hair in a real big brother manner before holding out his hand to me. "Hello, I'm Leigh. Leigh Ainsworth."

"Hi," I said softly, becoming aware of my sweaty appearance again, "I'm Anybelle Phillips." It was always strange to me to have to say my surname to a complete stranger. Call me…well I would say _old fashioned_, expect that using your surname in introductions is actually what they did years ago so I suppose I'm _new age_. It certainly doesn't have the same ring to it, that's for sure.

"I apologise for doing this, Miss, but my brother is late for our family breakfast," Leigh said in the same theatrical manner as his brother. Turning to Lysander, who had fixed up his hair by that point, he continued, "For which our parents have specially come into the city for."

I nodded in understanding, although I didn't really understand. I'd never met anyone my age before who didn't live with at least one of his or her parents. That did put another spin on why the Ainsworth brothers were both so clearly mature beyond their years though.

"Alright, I'm coming," Lysander said dejectedly.

"Great! I knew you wouldn't put up too much of a fight, but I brought Rosa along just in case we had to force you to get in the car," Leigh said with an arrogant smile. "It was lovely meeting you, Anybelle."

Before I could say something similar, the older boy had turned around and hurried off towards the black car I could see between the trees on the other side of the park.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Lysander smiled down at me, "And I insist that you eat lunch with myself and my friends."

"Oh, okay," I said girlishly, "Happy birthday."

Lysander laughed, a real proper laugh that had me smiling as well. The sound cutting through the instant over-analysing that had already started over my words and his invitation to lunch the next day. "Thank you, I hope you have a wonderful day," he said, half-waving at me as he turned and strode away. I was left with the nice sense that Jules had been right, I would make new friends and I believed I just had. If only I could have told my father.

* * *

_Hello! I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me how you think this story is going so far! I know it's rather slow at the moment, but I'm still trying to set the story up, so be kind haha. See you next time!_


	3. November 23rd, Part 1

**Chapter Three: November 23rd, Part 1**

When it comes to starting at a new school, especially in high school, there are two unwritten laws that you should always remember if you want to make a smooth transition. Firstly, you must make a friend on your first day. And secondly, first appearances mean _everything_. How cliché is that!

With those two golden pieces of advice firmly cemented in my mind I was feeling rather nervous for my first day at Sweet Amoris High. Although it probably didn't help that my mother insisted that Bill drove me, but neither of us were about to argue with her. So after carefully weighing up all my options, as far as appearances went, I chose to wear my nicest pair of blue skinny jeans, a thick white turtle neck jumper, white converse, and a pale grey parka to go over the top. As always my gold locket was clasped around my neck and hiding under my shirt, out of view of the two hawks waiting downstairs for me. I'll admit that I was actually very pleased with my winter look when I checked myself out in the large bathroom mirror before I clambered into Bill's small Honda Civic.

The ride to Sweet Amoris High was awkward to say the least. Bill and I hadn't said one word to each other since we'd moved from Australia, but it wasn't until we were cramped up beside each other with the heating on full blast that I realised how odd that was. If he were anyone else I would have gone out of my way to get to know him, and impress him, like I did with every other human on Earth, but being my mother's overweight, balding, red faced, second husband made him someone I could quite gladly pretend didn't exist. So I made no attempt at starting a conversation but instead focused intently on the route we were taking because starting that afternoon I'd have to walk to and from school.

By the time Bill all but shoved me out of the car before speeding off, I could almost taste bile in the back of my throat. "Deep breaths, Anybelle," I whispered to myself as I slowly made my way through the buzzing courtyard and towards the main entrance. Dozens of eyes quickly latched on to me and I could tell that they were all sizing me up. Apparently Lysander wasn't exaggerating when he said that new students were something of a novelty.

Nevertheless I made it to the large double doors marked with the word _ENTRANCE_ and was just stretching my fingers out towards them when they were flung open. I staggered back a few feet, desperately trying not to fall over while my cheeks turned what I guessed was a bright shade of scarlet.

"Watch where you're going!" I heard a gruff voice shout at me.

When I looked up to face my accuser, I instantly wished I hadn't. Standing in front of me with his arms folded across his broad chest stood a boy who I assumed was Sweet Amoris' bad boy. At least he certainly looked like the bad boy. His stormy grey eyes glared down at me from underneath shoulder length, bright red hair, which perfectly matched the band t-shirt that I could just see poking out from his black leather jacket. Not to mention the faded, baggy black jeans with chains hanging off the black studded belt.

I gulped. Seeing as I had hoped to befriend everyone at my new school, just as I had at my old one, this was not the way I wanted to start. "Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention," I said apologetically, forcing my blue eyes to meet his, even though it wasn't at all my fault.

The boy just snorted and stalked past me towards the only tree in the courtyard, sending a group of younger students scurrying in the opposite direction.

Forcing myself to take another series of calming breaths, I once again attempted to enter the main building. And again the doors almost slammed into my face when someone else flung them open. Unfortunately for me this time I actually did fall over. It wasn't all bad though because this door-flinger-opener was a lot nicer than the first one and instantly bent down to help me up.

"My apologies, I didn't see…Anybelle?" Came the soft, self-assured voice that I instantly recognised as Lysander's.

"H-Hi," I stammered, my cheeks still flushed as I looked up at him.

"Good morning," he chuckled as he placed me back on my feet. His eyes innocently took in my frenzied appearance while I tried to tuck my hair behind my ears; it was a nervous tick I'd had since I was a child. "I really am sorry about our unceremonious reunion, I was trying to catch up with my friend," he said once I'd made eye contact with him again.

"No, it was my fault," I giggled bashfully.

Lysander shook his head, sending his fringe scattering across his porcelain face. "It most certainly wasn't. I should have been paying closer attention, but I was in a rush." That seemed to remind him why he'd been in a rush in the first place because he quickly flicked his gaze towards the tree where the rebel was now sitting with his headphones on. I'll admit that I was a little surprised that the he was obviously the friend Lysander had been following.

"I'll let you go then," I said awkwardly after the pause had stretched beyond the ordinary something-caught-my-eye time limit.

Lysander blinked, a look of confusion momentarily crossing his face before being replaced by his usual aura of nonchalance. "Don't be silly, I said I would show you around and that is exactly what I'm going to do," he said as he extended his elbow to me. I grinned shyly up at him as I looped my arms through his with the distinct feeling as though we'd just jumped back a few centuries.

The red-haired rebel's face remained expressionless as Lysander escorted me over to him and I forced myself to not look away from him because otherwise I knew I'd unintentionally make eye contact with the students who I could feel staring at us. "Castiel," Lysander said in the same professional manner that his brother had used the morning before, "This is Anybelle. Anybelle, this is Castiel."

"Hi…I'm new," I said dumbly as I stuck out my hand towards him.

Castiel completely ignored my friendly gesture and just flicked his gaze between Lysander and myself, as if he was trying to remember something. "So this is the chick you met in the park?" He asked nonchalantly. His voice was rough and deep and I couldn't help but wonder if he smoked.

Lysander's brows furrowed a little. "Yes she is and her name is _Anybelle_, Castiel, you might want to start referring to her as such."

"Now why would I do that?" Castiel snorted, a sarcastic smirk sliding along his thin lips.

"Because I have invited her to eat lunch with us until she decides who she wants for friends here," Lysander replied smoothly.

I was caught a little off guard by Lysander's last statement because I'd always been completely sold on the idea that I always wanted to be friends with _everyone_, but there was something about the underlying tone he used that made me think that that wasn't an option at Sweet Amoris High. Nevertheless I was still sure that Lysander was a good pick for my first friend.

As if he could read my mind Lysander turned and smiled at me charmingly, making his green eye crease at the corners. "Now that that is over, I believe it's time I show you around the rest of the school. Nathaniel probably has final paperwork for you to complete for your enrollment."

If I hadn't been so mesmerized by his eyes I probably would have seen the way Castiel tensed involuntarily for whatever reason, but instead I just nodded and allowed myself to be lead away from the tree. The next ten minutes consisted of a deceptively informative tour of the school and the occasional meeting of one of my new classmates. By the time Lysander pulled me into the room sign-posted _STUDENT COUNCIL_ I had met Iris, Melody, Kim, Violette, Armin, Alexy, and Peggy, who instantly took a photo of me and ran away saying I'd be on the front page of the school's newspaper. I was more than a little relieved when Lysander assured me that no one actually read the paper.

"And this," Lysander murmured as the glass door shut behind us, "Is the Student Council Room."

At first I wondered why he had lowered his voice because at first glance we were the only two in the spacious classroom, but upon further inspection I realised that there was a golden-haired boy sitting behind a desk completely covered with huge stacks of paper. Before either of us could say another word, the boy looked up. He was easily the most stunning person I'd ever seen, which seemed almost impossible based on the statistically astounding number of my peers I'd already seen and thought were incredibly attractive. Including the tall boy whose arm I was currently holding onto.

"Hello Lysander," the boy nodded politely as he stood up and, through a series of dramatic twists and turns, made his way through the labyrinth of paper towards us. "And you must be Anybelle Phillips," he said, fixing me with his golden eyes. They were the colour of the afternoon summer sun and held such warmth to them that I actually felt my mouth go dry.

"Yes," I said simply, inwardly cringing at how small my voice sounded.

The boy's petal shaped lips split into a perfect smile, sending rays of joy cascading all across his face. "Welcome to Sweet Amoris, I'm Nathaniel your Student Body President," he announced with a flourish of his left hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," I smiled as my shyness melted away to nothing under his incredibly empowering aura. He seemed just as friendly and eager to please as I was.

Just then the bell rang and I was dragged out of whatever trance had briefly fallen over me. "Well I best be going," Lysander said with a courteous smile in Nathaniel's direction before turning towards me. "I hope to see you at lunch, we eat by the tree in the courtyard," he said sweetly as he un-looped our arms and bowed deeply.

No sooner had he swept out of the room, the tail of his long Victorian coast flicking theatrically as the door shut behind him, my attention was drawn back to the golden Adonis standing before me. "I will never get used to Lysander looking so normal," Nathaniel laughed boyishly.

Although I didn't understand what he meant I still giggled as well. Now that Lysander was gone I felt there was nothing stopping me from completely taking in Nathaniel's appearance; angled nose and cheekbones, light tan, and, most noticeably, a white business shirt, blue tie and grey suit pants. As it was winter I wasn't surprised to see a matching grey suit jacket and blue scarf hanging over the back of one of the chairs. It was at that point that I realised I was still wearing my grey parka even though the inside of the school was entirely heated, so I carefully shrugged it off when Nathaniel's back was turned.

"It looks like everything is in order for you to confirm your enrollment," Nathaniel said over his shoulder as he searched through a pile of documents. "The only thing is the $25 fee."

"Oh, I've got that right here," I said as I pulled out my wallet from my matching brown white suede backpack. They were going away presents from my friends. I handed the money over to Nathaniel, intensely aware of the way our fingers brushed as I did so.

Nathaniel, on the other hand, seemed completely oblivious and simply smiled warmly at me. "Perfect! You are officially a student of our great school," he said in a way that suggested he'd said it dozens of times before. "I'll just grab my things and then I'll show you your locker because class is just starting."


End file.
